


LT and the French Kiss Shenanigan

by casablancas



Series: Dick Figures but they do the do in almost all episodes [2]
Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Foot Massage, French Kissing, Guilt, Intimacy, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S03E02 Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Shower Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, Wall Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casablancas/pseuds/casablancas
Summary: LT groans.Maybe he shouldn’t have done that French kiss shenanigan huh.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures), Lord Tourettes & Blue (Dick Figures), Lord Tourettes/TROLLz0r | Jason (Dick Figures)
Series: Dick Figures but they do the do in almost all episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took long... _whoops_. this is a two-part story with the second chapter being a "bonus" kinda thing for the smut scene bc this initially ended with no smut (〃´∀｀). also, i don't rlly ship LT with anyone but my brain told me to pair him with Jason so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> alsoalso, i focused too much on the game itself bc i love its chaotic nature ✌('ω')

Lord Tourettes gets to choose the next game after winning the pot, seeing as the night is still long and he doesn’t feel like going home yet.

He chooses truth or dare because it's just manly enough depending on the choices, Red making raspberry noises because it definitely _isn’t_. There’s a twist though, if the player cancels on their given truth or dare then he has to take a shot of _hot sauce_ without any methods of relief for the pain to come.

(They had to ask some from _Jason_ who apparently has twelve and a half bottles stored in his apartment for _some fucking reason_. He tells them it’s an addiction.)

Mr. Dingleberry passes this time because he can’t look LT in the eyes after the storytelling and LT should feel bad, _ashamed_ more or less but the way he’s stifling his laughter from the memory isn’t helping his sensible side at all. Raccoon calls it a night too, saying he didn’t close up shop yet and that he was nearing wasted at the amount of alcohol he’d drunk.

So it’s just him, Red, Blue and a dead Broseph.

At one point he rose from the dead but Red shot him on the head without another word.

The game starts with LT giving Red a dare (“Because truths are for _pussies_.”) and because LT _is_ a little shit, he dares the mahogany-head to find the first animal on four legs outside and give its ass three fingers—humans prohibited. The first animal outside is a goat – which conveniently appeared – and Red does his dare with ease.

LT claps his hands proudly whilst Blue looks everywhere but the event happening below.

Next, Red giving Blue a question (“Because _your_ dare would probably involve something _really_ dirty or illegal and I don’t want _that._ ”) which is, “What’s your pin code?” and Blue smacks Red upside the head before taking a shot of the hot sauce in front of him. There are eight shots and a now-empty one on the table. Blue moans in pain, tongue hanging out with little to no saliva.

Blue gives Red a dare this time which is, “I dare you to kiss LT.” But it sounds kind of muffled what with the pain on his tongue but he snickers nonetheless, thinking Red wouldn’t do it because it’s a little _too homo_ for his taste. LT looks at them as though he’s figuring out a secret as Red scowls, saying, “What’re you, five?” before giving the green-head a peck on the lips. A lovely blush graces LT and he giggles like a fair maiden being complimented about her bosom. Blue stares in surprise, but doesn’t make a comment. The mahogany-head whispers, “ _No homo._ ” While the green-head winks and says, “ _Call me._ ” That earns a laugh from the cerulean-head.

Red’s grinning when LT chooses dare for the next round and his dare is as simple as ever- “French kiss Blue!” to which Blue simply frowns, a complaint on the tip of his still burning tongue when LT pushes him down to give him _the French kiss of his life_. God, Red must’ve thought LT _wouldn't_ fuck around.

Blue’s muffled protests die down when the feeling of a warm, silk-like tongue invades his hot and _really_ spicy mouth. LT tilts his head a little to deepen the kiss, earning a low groan from the other male as both of their eyes slide shut. He kind of wants to back off because his tongue’s getting affected by the sauce but something inside him makes him want to continue, to get the man beneath him _melt_ like ice cream on a hot weather.

He plays with Blue’s numb-as-shit tongue, which is pliant as ever ( _from the pain most likely_ ) when he hears a cough from behind but he thinks it's just the wind or Red doing some random shit, tasting the entirety of Blue’s mouth as a low moan comes out from the both of them. LT leans more to the man beneath him, cupping his face gently as Blue’s tongue begin to reciprocate his prodding and it feels _good_ as ever whenever LT French kisses people in his daily life (a certain _meme guy_ most of the time).

“ _COUGH, COUGH MOTHERFUCKERS!_ ” Red screams, throwing a tennis ball (?) to the pair and both males open their eyes substantially in unison before scrambling away from each other like they’d been stung. They’re both panting and staring at the floor, rose-colored cheeks on both men as Red taps his foot on the ground in anticipation. He glares at the both of them, though lingering more on Lord Tourettes than his roommate.

“That was uh… _nice_. No homo though.” Blue mumbles, looking away and Red gives a little grunt of disapproval that LT reads as _doubt_.

LT finally sighs as his blush wills down to a pale shade of pink and he says, “Let’s continue?”

-

They play normally for a few more hours ‘til the AM hours start ticking by and Blue’s _yawning_ his brains out as he drinks his fourth shot of hot sauce without much of a fight. Red’s drank one so far and LT two so there’s only one more shot before the game ends and Blue’s practically passed out on the side, tongue out and red, heavily similar to the _look_ and _feel_ of _magma_ right now.

The truths and dares they gave each other were a _ride_ : Blue got a question about how he lost his virginity – to which Red grinned the whole time because the _fucker’s_ _actually the mystery guy_ if LT squinted closely upon listening to the story – and a dare that involved deleting a complete, saved file from a favorite game on the PC. The others were wasted on shots of hot sauce because drinking toilet water or wearing a mop as wig wasn’t ' _high'_ on the cerulean-head’s to-do-list (Red scoffs).

Red got dared to clean up the apartment in under two minutes, otherwise he was drinking _a bottle_ of hot sauce – Blue’s impressed at the _sheer fucking will_ the retard had over a bottle of chili sauce that he could probably chug down in one go without releasing a sweat – as well as getting dared to jump off the apartment recklessly and setting a building a couple blocks from where they were on fire with the use of fireworks. It must’ve been a fire station, if LT remembered correctly.

Another dare he’d been given, by the _Lord_ nonetheless, was to give his roommate a hickey on the neck and the amount wasn’t specified at all (LT assumed he’d go for _one_ ) but as it turned out, there were not one, not two, but _four_ on the neck that looked _really_ deliberate and… _possessive_. If Blue’s incredibly flushed face wasn’t clear as day or the little gasps of pleasure from his lips that sounded _way_ too audible didn’t give much intention, LT would’ve been the blindest man on Earth by then.

 _Oh ho_ , he sees something here _alright_.

Not like he’s very curious or anything, it’s just an odd thing to hear that the two motherfuckers were actually in a relationship this _whole time_ and the girlfriends were just for show (which is sad if he’s being honest).

Needless to say, LT’s dares had been to pour scalding hot coffee (one pot) on himself whilst singing the Star-Spangled Banner that earned them a pounding on the door from a pissed off Jason (who visibly relaxes at the sight of the green-head, much to the duo’s surprise), take off his hat for thirty minutes that Blue wholesomely enjoyed and lastly, take a dump on Blue’s bed (LT and Red bumped fists at the success as Blue lamented with his tongue out in the living room) preferably a wet one on the pillow. His questions involved his first date, first kiss and his first time in prison that spiraled into his first triple homicide that Red and Blue seemed to get déjà vu vibes from.

So here they are; Red and LT about to battle for the avoidance of the last hot sauce, eyes steeled and faces serious.

They spin the bottle (yes, there's been one the whole time and it’s broken, too) and it lands on Red’s side. He chooses dare.

“I dare you to take off your _STUPID, MOTHERFUCKING_ _HAT_ for thirty _FUCKING_ minutes!” LT says with a giggle at the end and Red gasps in horror, brows scrunching together as though he’s facing someone powerful, one-on-one. LT’s always wondered what the fuck was under the asshole’s hat, if the hair is silky and aromatic or rancid and receding. He’s greeted with none of the above though, just a mop of scentless mahogany locks that look uncombed unsurprisingly.

The bottle gets spinned and Red gets picked _again_. He’s dared to eat raw meat from the fridge smothered in milk which _almost_ makes the challenged barf, but he swallows it like a champ.

When the bottle gets spinned again, LT gets chosen and he chooses truth just because he’s feeling the drowsiness creep up to him. He gets asked if he is seeing anybody right now, to which he shrugs and simply says, “Jason, I guess.” To which Red gives him a dumbfounded look (because that’s his _second arch nemesis_ aside from Broseph alright) but none of them make a comment about it anyway.

When it’s Red’s turn, he chooses truth instead _just_ ‘ _cause_ and he gets asked, for the first time in their whole play, about his relationship with Blue. LT thinks the answer would be simple, that it would be rattled off like a curse word or a pun that Red’s _very good_ at making but the man actually puts his index and thumb fingers under his chin to search the answer.

It oddly takes a minute before he says, “We’re fuckbuddies.” He grins afterwards. Blue’s still knocked out nearby, no way of saying otherwise, but LT’s expression is one of interest and understanding. He's mentally frowning though.

 _But fuckbuddies aren’t possessive, aren’t they? They don’t just leave hickeys for the world to see. It’s too… intimate or kinky_. LT wonders a little worriedly because that’s _exactly_ what he and Jason are doing and they’ve been dating for over two months now. He smiles softly.

"Your girlfriends don't mind then?" he wonders aloud and Red says, "They don't know." With a sly grin on his smug face. LT isn't too worried about Stacey and Red because they fuck other people _all the time_ but Blue and Pink? Now he's _very_ worried. None of them deserve to get cheated on-- in this case, Pink especially. But he assumes Blue could handle that when the time comes. It'll _come_ of course.

In the next round, LT gets picked and he chooses dare.

Now here’s the thing that none of the idiots thought about (yes, Blue included) – “I dare _you_ , to drink the last shot of hot sauce to end the game.” Red demands and it’s like a scene from some medieval movie wherein the pretentious king demands the servants' heads or something. It’s a bit too dramatic, the irony being that Lord Tourettes _literally_ has _Lord_ in his name.

It’s Lord Tourettes’ turn to gasp in utter fear at such intellect and he slams both his fists down on the floor in agitation, facial features looking pained. He looks up and nods tensely because what choice does he have?

“That’s cheating!” he accuses with a point of his finger, unable to back down without a fight but Red shakes his head pretentiously, “No such rule have been implemented for specific dares such as _this_.” Grinning at the cornered man; whose eyes were wide with _mercy_ written over them.

LT downs the last shot and Red whoops and cheers for no fucking reason at all because there is no clear winner in the game in the first place, but the green-head suppose Red thought he’d won so he leaves it at that in the mean time. There’re no girls this time though, for a celebration.

It’s two in the morning when LT bids his goodbye to the lot and easily goes to the next apartment to crash at Jason’s place. He’s drunk and on the verge of shitting again so when Jason ushers him in and into the bathroom, he takes the most violent shit in the whole block at two in the _goddamn morning_.

He takes off his hat because Jason playing with his hair feels really nice and relaxing as he takes a bath in the meme dude’s bathtub. He sighs contentedly, eyes threatening to close.

“Are those guys dating?” he asks out of nowhere, leaning into the other man’s touch and feeling horny for no actual reason, but he doesn’t really care. Whenever he tries fighting sleep around his boyfriend, he starts conversations with him to keep himself awake. Jason helps him out all the same.

Jason responds with, “I don’t really know. Red still brings home chicks every other night and Blue’s still head-over-heels for that Pink chick, but… occasionally, they fuck the shit out of each other when I least expect it.” He starts to rinse off the soapy suds on the green-head’s body. He must be embarrassed just by saying that.

“You hear a _LOT_ of them do you?” he says, smiling lazily.

“That… you’re right.” Jason responds seconds later before drying his boyfriend with a spare towel he keeps in a cabinet for times like this. LT’s quiet for a moment, but not asleep yet.

“Let me French kiss you.” He says to his boyfriend, who smiles in agreement.

-

The next morning, around eleven o’clock, Red asks Blue for a French kiss.

“It’s no homo dude. Don’t worry.” He says as Blue’s eyes narrow in worry, accepting nevertheless.

Red holds Blue’s face with both of his palms and tilts him just a little before leaning in to brush his lips on the other’s. It’s soft, not too wet and just… _normal_. It’s weird because they use tongues whenever they kiss and it’s usually because they’re _too horny_ to function or notice but this time, Red wants to _perfect_ this French kiss without mistake.

(He’s not going to admit that he spent the night searching online about tutorials on how to French kiss whilst Blue moaned in pain at the burning sensation inside his stomach and he absolutely _won’t_ admit to feeling self-conscious and jealous over the fact that LT was able to French kiss Blue into _satisfaction_ and _submission_ because that’s _straight-up gay_ )

He leans forward to finally, gently, prod his tongue into his roommate’s mouth as Blue slowly wraps his hands around the other’s shoulders, a bit tense. When Red notices this, he drops his hands on Blue’s hips in an attempt to comfort him because he _knows_ it will, rubbing slow circles on the bones. Blue visibly relaxes, hands splaying confidently on the man’s shoulder blades and he leans back to breathe in before returning to his friend’s slightly chapped lips, eyes falling shut.

Red keeps his eyes slightly open just to see the other man’s reaction.

_Shit, that’s pretty gay._

Red’s tongue tries to play with Blue’s, giving him signals that _yes_ , he can enter Red’s mouth too and _yes_ , he can dominate his mouth if he’d like to but Blue merely licks the top of Red’s tongue before retreating back to beckon Red to take action, moaning a little. Red smiles slightly before pushing his tongue in to lick on the surface and beneath the tongue of his roommate. Blue gasps, leaning back a bit before reaching out again, begging for more. It’s frankly like a pleasing massage inside the mouth that requires breathing.

Red pulls back after licking his roommate’s teeth, pecking him once more to end the moment as Blue tries to chase his lips back. Their foreheads are pressed together and it looks so sentimental or romantic but it _isn’t_ , really. It’s as though they’re leaning into each other to find their breathing once again, their small pants filling the otherwise silent room.

 _God… this is so fuckin’ GAY_. Blue screams internally.

"How was that?" Red asks, in a whisper that sends shivers down Blue's spine. Both their faces are scarlet from the heat.

"T'was good…"

 _I need more of it._ Blue wants to say.

 _Even though it's not as intense as Tourettes, it's still fuckin' great Jesus_. _Your tongue is amazing._

The taller man rubs his hands up and down his friend’s arms, tantalizingly slow and Red shouldn’t find it erotic at all but his brain betrays him so. His hands are still on the other man’s hips, stuttering to pull him close so he can bump their crotches together, slip his right leg in to make Blue gasp from the sudden friction.

It’s a weird thing that Red _still_ doesn’t understand. A side of him wants to deny that this thing between them is merely a _friends with benefits_ kind of thing, hence the want to continuously pleasure his best friend until he leaves him _broken for more_ but another side, his sober one, tells him that this… _gay thing_ could end up in a commitment that he’s _not_ willing to pursue and personally, he thinks Blue deserves better than _that_.

 _Maybe the time will come_. He thinks, but it’s still too soon to assume.

He does what he wants to do after a few seconds, pulling Blue towards him to bump their crotches together and Blue utters a small gasp, mouth falling open slightly at the slight friction produced. A rush of electricity runs up Red’s spine. The mahogany-head slots his right leg in to feel the bulge in Blue’s pants, feeling that delicious friction as well when his erection rubs against Blue’s lap.

“N-nghn no… No Red wait-" Blue starts but Red kisses him immediately, hard and desperate whilst unbuckling his belt, effectively shushing him for a minute or two before he gets pushed by the other, and the moment ends. Red stumbles a little backwards; panting from the heat of his skin and he sits on top of the back of their sofa, looking down at his bulge dejectedly.

Blue’s panting too, holding on the kitchen island while facing Red in front of him. He clears his throat to say, “Let’s… Let’s continue this later okay? I- ah… gotta go to work.” Whilst scratching the back of his neck, eyes cast down and cheeks red. Red _looks_ at him finally, and he moves to stand close to him, Blue stuttering backwards, slightly afraid, to give him a soft kiss – like earlier – that feels akin to _love_ being projected, a conveyance of vulnerability that Red’s willing to give – whatever the _fuck_ that means to him – but that’s not really the case, no. It doesn’t last long before Red pulls away to give him a sly grin.

“You _betcha,_ ”

-

That evening, LT stays over Jason’s place because it’s nearer than his own from work. Just when he’s about to fall asleep on top of his boyfriend after an exhausting day, both men hear pounding of skin on skin and muffled groans from the other side, deep and _obviously_ masculine. Jason sighs and looks over to LT with an apologetic look.

“This is gonna last for... about an hour tops. Wanna play Flame Wars in the meantime?”

LT groans.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that French kiss shenanigan huh.

"Alright,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had to search up on how to french kiss so if there're mistakes in the action itself, i apologize (^◇^；).


	2. Chapter 2

When Blue’s walking home from work (because his car had been driven to the ocean, courtesy from Red), he thinks about the French kiss and the soft one after from earlier morning. The streets are lit with lamps producing pale, luminescent glows that guide him on his way home. It’s comforting to the cerulean-head.

Now back to the thinking, it’s not normal for Red to give him something like… a _goodbye_ kiss before he goes to work. No, scratch that, it was a _good luck_ kiss just like the wives and husbands in rom-coms give each other which Blue constantly imagines with Pink; a white picket fence in a suburban neighborhood and an apron hugging her waist, their children playing on their toy-filled garden. The problem is that, Red’s version isn’t so bad either… And that’s really saying something for someone who’s all _no homo_.

He shakes his head with a shriek at the thought.

There was that fleeting feeling though, wherein it felt a little too domestic for both their tastes. It meant nothing at all, Blue’s pretty sure but he can’t help but wonder just _what if_?

 _I’m the shittiest boyfriend OF ALL_. He thinks, ruefully.

He sighs deeply as his apartment building becomes visible in the distance. It’s not as though he’s _hoping_ for something, because hoping for something hopeless is pointless, just like his dreams in real life. It’s hard enough between him and Pink wherein their relationship doesn’t sound _confirmed_ – _but he doesn’t mind_ , he tells himself as he stares at the request that’s still _pending_ in regards of their relationship status – and Pink’s the conservative type, the exact mind-alike of Blue that he loves and can relate with in a deep and sentimental level, and he believes Pink feels the same.

He’d thought about their future together, from buying their own place without Red on his tail to having children that looked as beautiful as Pink and intelligent as Blue, or vice-versa, even if he and Red have been together for _decades_ now, significantly longer than he and Pink. It’s like he’s _Daisy_ from The Great Gatsby; aiming for the _American Dream_ rather than what he really _wants_. What _does_ he want anyway?

Somehow, that future seems quite impossible what with Red giving him mixed signals about their FUBU relationship and it shouldn’t trouble him much but… He likes the dude too much, imagines their future instead if Red picks his shit up like a normal human being, and despite that terrible attitude, Blue’s willing to stay because _he’s_ his best friend.

It’s like some toxic relationship dilemma or whatever but Blue doesn’t tread that path for too long, usually.

Because the fond way Red looks at him on some days when he thinks Blue doesn’t notice tell otherwise for their relationship (and that soft, genuine smile, _God_ ). The gentle caresses and soothing hand gestures on his skin that calms him immediately because Red _knows_ him like that, _knows_ what reaction his body will emit when touched on a certain area even though he’s a jackass who often gets Blue in bloody and dead-beat situations. His earnestness to pleasure him when they fuck, and his patience whenever Blue’s initial feeling is something similar to being uncomfortable gives too much defense, too.

And the kiss,

The kiss, the kiss _and_ _the goddamn kiss_.

 _Well, fuck_.

_It's all in a physical sense, anyway. The fuck am I worrying about?_

He should stop this; this FUBU relationship. It’s getting a little out of hand in his opinion. But the sexual frustration will be _too much_ and Pink doesn’t actually have the time to fix that for him and he also lacks the sex appeal of Red to attract women.

 _Would it work on men though?_ He wonders and then cringes.

 _That’s gay as hell_.

He arrives in their apartment and it’s surprisingly silent save for the shower being used, and Blue stretches himself a little before removing all his clothing to take a shower too.

Now here’s the thing between them- they don’t mind taking the shower together just because they’re essentially fuckbuddies and every now and then, they do dirty things in the shower like hand jobs or blow jobs but the _no homo_ agenda still applies, just when they need to. It saves water too (though Red rarely takes showers anyway).

 _It’s just a bros thing_. _Yeah that’s it_. Blue would think because a part of him denies _that_.

The door to the bathroom’s unlocked, as usual and Blue steps inside before sliding open the plastic shower curtain to reveal a butt-naked Red in the middle of singing some made-up song. The mahogany-head yelps in surprise, before realizing it's just a naked Blue and he swiftly relaxes.

Blue enters without saying anything, worn-out as heck and shares the heated water with the other man, who is still staring at him as though he wasn’t real. Blue’s overworked self begins to die down as the hot water pounding on him sort of unknots his tense muscles. His eyes are closed and his back’s facing his roommate, who finally makes a move to place both hands on his best friend’s shoulder blades, his long fingers digging the surface of Blue’s skin to massage him.

Blue _moans_ , as he places both hands on the wall in front of him, not in sexual pleasure but in pleasant satisfaction because _damn, that feels good as shiiiit_ while Red continues to dig deep in his muscles.

_God, if this isn’t exactly what I need right now._

“Sit,” Red says, a couple minutes after and Blue complies, the loss of both hands disappointing him.

He sits on the edge of the tub and it’s a certain shock for him when his friend suddenly kneels down to give him a… foot massage?

“What’re you doing?” He asks, honestly confused.

“Giving you a fuckin’ foot massage dumbass. I know you walked all the way to and from work.” He replies whilst continuing his ministrations.

 _What a romantic_. Blue scoffs internally.

“It’s the least I can do for trashing your stupid car too.” He continues. Blue snorts.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

It’s sort of intimate if one gives their actions a second glance - _a Pulp Fiction reference, huh_ \- but it doesn’t matter whatever it is because Red’s slow dig on the bottom of each toe is _precisely_ what Blue needs as well right now, subtext be _damned_. The massage on the heel of his foot, Red’s thumbs going up then away and up once again like drawing a fountain makes him sigh contentedly. Red does the same for his other foot and once he’s done, Blue tries standing up but Red places a palm flat on his lap, as though to stop him. Blue looks at him in bafflement as Red turns off the shower, steam a little heavy in the bathroom.

His hand reaches for Blue’s dick and Blue thinks, _oh_ before the beginnings of an erection start to form. The water sort of helps with the stroking Red’s doing but it’s not really enough so Red spits on the dick to keep it moist and slippery. The dick’s on full erect mode now, most likely because of Red’s sultry saliva and before he dips in to begin sucking, Blue combs a few of the mahogany-head’s locks back to look him in the eyes.

 _This is so fucking INTIMATE_. Blue internally screams again.

“No homo right?” Red whispers, still staring at the denim-eyes that he’s beginning to like so much.

Blue swallows the lump in his throat and says, “Yeah. No homo.”

 _We can’t keep doing this_. He wants to add.

Red starts with a suck on the head, running his tiger-like, coarse tongue over the slit before inserting more of his roommate’s dick as he closes his eyes. Blue’s fingers are giving the other man a massage on the head, coaxing him to do more while his other hand tries to keep his body from falling off the edge of the bathtub.

Red’s sort of an expert when it comes to sucking dick but he’s not as good as Blue, who can take in an eight-inch cock with a little push; his specialty though, is his _tongue_. He tries to wrap his friend’s six-inch dick with it until he reaches the base, holding his breath for a few seconds before pulling up but not enough to remove the dick to make eye contact with his roommate, whose skin is glistening red from the steam and the heat in his body. The noises Blue makes – the little panting gasps, the “ _mmngh…_ ”, the way Blue _tries_ to hold back a moan – easily makes Red’s dick stir with interest.

He bobs his head slow whilst continuing to suck, and his coarse tongue feels _really fuckin’ good_ to Blue, who could cum from just the _feel_ of it.

“C’mon dude, _ugh_ … need you to fuck me… _now_.” Blue whines, face contorting to one of desperation, almost begging with the way one of his hands' trying to crumple his best friend’s hair as though to pull him back, and Red has never agreed on something so much in his life.

He removes his mouth from the dick with a loud, wet sound, standing up before pulling the other man to have him face the edge this time. He gently pushes the cerulean-head’s back down to bend him, the vast expanse of skin making Red’s mouth _water_. Blue places two hands on the edge, legs apart, arching his back so his ass could face Red. It's like an offering, _damn_.

This position embarrasses Blue more than he’d like to admit because he feels like a dog about to get pounced; but he doesn’t voice out his complaint, and if anything, the thought is pretty _hot_ too. He breathes slowly as to prepare for his roommate’s fingers, as usual, hearing the squirting of lube from behind. The first finger gets in and Blue tightens his grip on the edge momentarily before relaxing with a sigh. Red pushes his finger in and out while the other hand attempts to spread Blue's asscheeks, his dick twitching slightly at the figure in front of him.

He inserts the second finger and Blue gives out a light gasp, clenching on the two fingers inside him. Red lets out a shaky breath before dragging his other hand to rest on the back of his best friend. He likes it when he looks vulnerable, _submissive_ for _him_. If he likes BDSM, that’d be _great_.

“Y’know, you’d look good with a collar. We should try it some time.” Red converses, trying to distract the other male to calm his ass. It's not a very good conversation starter but Blue's slightly taken aback by the statement, nevertheless.

“I d-don’t… I don’t like them… _fucktard_.” The other stutters, making Red smile amusingly. He drags his hand across the back of the cerulean-head, like a canvas being planned out. He licks his lips at the beauty of it. He’s slowly scissoring the other male, who’s significantly calmer than earlier.

“I’m sure you’ll like them.” Red says smoothly, leaning down to leave trails of kisses on the other's back. He hooks his fingers that are inside and Blue clenches involuntarily from the pleasure. He lets out a broken moan.

“ _C’mon_ … Put in the _third_ …” Blue grunts, the hands on the edge of the tub starting to return to its skin color than the earlier white.

Red smirks but does as he’s told and while he stretches the other male with three fingers, his other hand roams around Blue’s body, tracing his abdomen before reaching up to rub a nipple, earning a startled exhale from the man beneath.

Blue is so _easy_ to please. It must be because of the lack of sexual needs that makes the guy so naturally vulnerable for Red and _this_ is definitely what the mahogany-head wants, but he’s not going to acknowledge that anytime. He’s not the possessive type, _Christ_ , or the BDSM one either but when it comes to his best friend… well… if he needs to be, then _sure_ , but he doesn’t dwell on that observation for long (it’s already weird enough that he’s _observing_ ).

Once he sees Blue stretched enough and ready, he takes out his fingers and applies some lube for his dick, which is stiff as a board the whole time before aligning it to the anus in front of him. The first few inches, about four inches, has Blue releasing shallow breaths but not audible enough for the next-door neighbors to hear.

_Speaking of which…_

Red grins at the sardonic thought in his mind before plunging into the cerulean-head _quick_ to hear a loud _ah!_ that he’s sure could be heard from the other side.

“I want you to be as loud as motherfuckin’ possible babe,” he whispers, Blue frowning to say, “I’m not your- _ah! Fuck!_ ” as Red pulls back to plunge in once again, knocking a breath out from the cerulean-head who could only close his eyes from the spark that rushed through his spine (literally speaking, you could _die_ from that, right?). Blue’s knuckles are practically white as he tries to coordinate with Red’s thrusts, now bent over, sucking on the skin in front of him.

“ _Mmnguh_ … _Mmfuck…”_ Blue moans, resisting the urge to palm his dick as Red’s thrusting continuously pushes him up to cloud-fucking- _nine_.

“Yeah… that’s it baby boy, want you to say my name.” Red growls, not thinking about how he wants to fuck up the next-door neighbor’s sleep because Blue saying his name during sex is infinitely one of the _hottest_ things in the planet, Stacey’s boobs still a top contender for him.

“R- _Red_ _gah…_ My legs are… I’m going to fucking fall!” he screams and without another word, Red pulls him up, still inserted, to push the man against the tiled wall beside them. He continues his relentless thrusting, grabbing ahold of Blue’s wrists with one hand and pushing his head against the wall with the other. He raises a leg on the edge from where Blue had held on earlier and rams in again, deeper than ever as Blue moans wantonly at the gratifying feel of his roommate’s cock up his ass. It's only some thrusts when Red brushes against his roommate's prostate and Blue's moans _literally_ grow a volume louder, encouraging Red to just hit that spot constantly.

“R-Red… _Agh…_ _Please_ … _touch me_ … _ugh fuck-_ ” Blue sobs, voice a little hoarse from all that moaning he’d done. Red stops for a second because that voice is admittedly, _almost_ his last straw, saying, “What was that?” in that low and husky tone that sends shivers down Blue’s spine _every-fucking-time_ (literally!). He twists his hands uncomfortably in Red’s grip.

“ _Please touch me_.” He’s huffing now, the steam in the bathroom finally dying down and Red can see the crystal clear ruddiness of his best friend’s skin, the places on which he’d sucked on turning into light shades of rosewood pink. He smiles at the lovely canvas he’d done.

He'd want to be called _sir_ if he's being honest, but that's another time, he considers.

He rams in again and again whilst fondling the other man’s dick, sucking on the cerulean-head’s neck to form another hickey. It's a lot darker than the others from yesterday as Blue moans at the sensation of _every-fucking-thing_ his body's feeling, straight from the hand that's fondling his dick, to the cock that's brushing against his prostate and it’s only half a minute before Blue cums, groaning from the surge of intense pleasure in his groin as his hands turn to fists in Red's hold. Red cums too, just a second after thrusting in the cerulean-head, biting on the other man’s shoulder to muffle his animalistic groan as he pushes in two, three times as though to fully unload inside him.

Red falls on his butt on the bathtub’s floor, seconds after cumming, letting go of Blue’s wrists to wrap around him like a protective gear as Blue instinctively rubs his wrists gently. Both men are panting, basking in the afterglow, before Red licks on the other man's shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain, feeling exhausted as he takes over the gentle rubbing of his roommate’s wrists too. Blue’s practically dosing off now.

“Hey… wake up. You gotta take a bath, dumbass.” Red slurs, dropping Blue’s hands to push him off of himself, the cerulean-head whining.

“I’ll bathe you ‘s’long as you stay the fuck awake.” Red continues, slowly standing up to take the shower head off its stand. He looks back at his roommate who’s leaning on the edge, eyes dilated as he pulls his legs up to himself. Red notices the steady stream of cum being released from his asshole and it quickens his heart beat with excitement and pride.

He kneels down just as he switches the shower head on, grabbing the soap that’s near the faucet to begin rubbing on the other man’s skin. Blue places a hand over his to guide him, which causes the mahogany-head's heart to feel a little spark.

He notices the immense amount of hickeys on his best friend’s neck and asks, “What do you say when people ask you about those hickeys?”

Blue shrugs, guiding Red’s hands over his calves as the water washes away the remains of cum from his asshole (but he knows there’s still more inside).

“I tell ‘em it’s from my girlfriend.” He replies, nonchalant as possible. Red wholeheartedly laughs at that.

“Hmm… And what would you say if your _girlfriend_ sees you with those?” he waggles his eyebrows, a grin on his features.

Blue flinches a little at that but he doesn’t answer.

Instead he says,

“I think we… should stop _this._ I… I can’t do this to Pink anymore.” In a tentative voice that surprises Red.

“She doesn’t deserve to get lied on by… _this_.” He continues.

 _By me, especially..._ He wants to add, for specificity.

For some reason, Red’s heart sort of _cracks_ at that and it’s like someone just hit the pause button for the world, which is an unlikely thing to happen for a guy like him, save for the rare occasions when it’s genuinely close to his heart. 

Blue isn’t. He _isn't_. _He believes that._

So why does it feel like he’s free falling and on his way to breaking his bones when he cracks a smile and says, “Alright. Sure, even though she isn’t exactly your _girlfriend_ yet.” Whilst continuing his actions without another word?

(That _yet_ gets him sad as well)

He inserts two fingers, just the tips, inside Blue’s anus to try and clean it up, earning a soft mewl that has him mentally screaming for sex once again. Maybe a spoonful and a half more comes out of the butthole before he retracts his fingers to continue lathering the other man up.

He wants to kiss him. He realizes they haven't since morning. It’s now a sudden urge and Red’s used to getting the things that he wants so why can’t he get _this_? He says instead, “You sure you want to stop this or you just need a break like we always do?”

 _Was the sex bad? Did I do something wrong?_ He wants to ask but it’s a sign of weakness for him.

As he glances up to see something akin to regret crossing Blue’s features, he thinks that this must be a lie. That Blue couldn’t _exactly_ get rid of him that easily (number one being they live in the same fuckin' building). But if he wants to so badly, then he’ll help him out of it as much as he can because...

_Why?_

Blue nods at the question, albeit unsure but it’s an answer still to the mahogany-head.

He helps him dry up with a towel then helps him dress for bed, as well as getting him to his bedroom because he’s _sore as shit_ even after that intimate massage Red did for him (Red laughs genuinely at that and Blue relaxes). They bid each other goodnight and it’s a first for them to realize that they didn’t sleep together after sex because _they always do_.

It’s going to happen.

 _God, finally.._. Blue thinks and unexpectedly for him as well, something bitter crawls its way up to him but he crushes it down as much as he can, ignoring the sounds of video games from the next-door neighbors.

_Hold up. Didn't that asshole Jason live alone?_

(He doesn't know _yet_ )

Red goes out for the night for some booze and doesn’t come back ‘til early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k words worth of porn and i just give 'em that end, bit of a surprise huh. and it feels a little rushed yikes. sorry! but don't worry, it ain't the end of them yet!

**Author's Note:**

> *fun facc: this was initially titled as _'LT and the French Kiss'_ , a reference to a book called Anna and the French Kiss but i never actually read the book and the current title sounded nicer to me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! o(^▽^)o


End file.
